Happy Halloween
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: It's not only the twins' birthday, but Halloween! What do the Swan-Mills children want to be on this revered holiday? SwanQueen and fluff!


October 31 was not only the twins' birthdays, but their favorite holiday: Halloween. At three years-old, they already loved the spiritual day as much as they loved their birthday. The whole family enjoyed it, even Regina.

The kids' costumes were always homemade, compliments of Regina. Whatever they wanted to be, Regina would make it... without magic. Emma was in-charge of keeping the kids still as Regina made measurements and fixed mistakes.

Halloween 2022 was welcomed by Storybrooke with elaborate decorations, carved pumpkins, and a festival for the kids. The celebration was actually an idea birthed by both Snow and Regina. It was one of the few things they agreed upon 100%.

Dani decided she wanted to go as Merida from Brave. Dressed in a dark, green dress, Dani also donned a fiery, red wig with curly hair that touched her shoulders. Dakota wanted to be a pumpkin, an easy costume to fasten. And, little August wanted to be Prince Charming. He wanted to be just like his grandfather.

Regina and Emma would often wear costumes that bore a connection to one another. Nothing too frilly for Emma, and nothing too masculine for Regina. Though, to make matters difficult, most couples' outfits they looked at resembled their friends' fairy tale counterparts. In the end, they decided on Wonder Woman and Cat Woman. Emma, partial to the leather pants, was Cat Woman. And, Regina, careful to make sure her costume was child appropriate, gladly accepted being Wonder Woman.

Once the Swan-Mills family was ready, they held each other's hands and made their way into town. Adults and children alike buzzed through the sidewalks, chatted away happily, and greeted one another with a smile. The spicy smell of apple cider wafted through the air, along with the potent scent of kettle corn. Neatly carved pumpkins lined the sidewalks with lit candles in the middle, and orange and black streamers hung from the many booths set up.

Red waved to the family through the crowd, and Dani ran towards her aunt in the hooded robe. Red nodded to the parents to let them know she'd keep an eye on their lively daughter. With the twins still close, Regina and Emma bumped into Snow and David.

"Emma! Great costumes!" Snow grinned as she looked back and forth between her daughter and daughter-in-law. When she saw Dakota and August's get-ups, she let a giggle escape. "You look fantastic!" she told them. "Happy birthday you two!"

"Grandpa!" August exclaimed as he pointed to his ruffled shirt.

David swept his younger grandson into his arms, "Yep, that's me!"

Baby Johanna rested on Snow's hip in a Scooby Doo outfit, though she looked uncomfortable.

"Mom, who exactly are you supposed to be?" Emma questioned as she tried to figure it out. She racked her brain for all of the characters she could think of, but she couldn't for the life of her guess who Snow was.

Regina nodded, "I'm not sure either."

Snow glanced down at her powder blue frock, "I'm Katniss. From the Hunger Games. You remember."

"That book about starvation?" Emma asked skeptically.

Snow rolled her eyes, "It wasn't _about _starvation exactly, more the subtext- oh never mind." She waved a hand dismissively when she noticed Emma's confusion.

"Ok, what about you, Dad? Who are you?"

David set August back on the ground and popped the collar to his leather jacket, "I'm James Dean."

"I didn't know you know who he was," Emma chuckled.

"Emma, just because we were frozen in time, doesn't mean we were completely oblivious. There is YouTube you know." David winked at the blonde lovingly.

As the afternoon went on, the children consumed enough sugar for the whole family. Dani ran around through the populated street excitedly, her energy on overload. Dakota and August enjoyed several servings of apple cider throughout the day, and tried to keep up with their big sister. Regina and Emma kept tabs on each of their kids, but still managed to have grown-up time with the other adults. Gold and Belle joined the family; Belle dressed as Athena, the Greek Goddess of wisdom, and Gold in a mere white tee shirt and jeans. According to him, he was Bruce Springsteen. None of them saw the resemblance.

Evening rested upon the town and brought with it the sunset. The air became lighter and cooler, parents started taking their kids home, and booths began to clear out. Red was happily chasing after all three Swan-Mills children, her wolf stamina outlasted everyone else's. Regina and Emma each rocked a worn out twin, similar to Snow and a tired Johanna. So much excitement in one day, such tiny bodies to absorb it all.

Eventually, it was time to go home. Emma carried August, Regina carried Dakota, and Dani held onto both of her mothers' hands. Goodbyes were said by all, followed by kisses on the cheeks of the young ones. "See you laters" were passed around, "Happy Halloweens" were exchanged, and before they knew it, the Swan-Mills family was back home.

Storybrooke was not big on the "Trick-or-Treating" tradition, though no one seemed to mind. The Halloween Festival was enough to fulfill all of the children's wishes, as they received candy there, along with toys. It was truly a fun day for all.

Regina and Emma got the kids out of their costumes and into their night clothes. It took a little longer to convince Dani, as she wanted to sleep in her ensemble. After Emma promised she could wear it the next day, Dani reluctantly change out of her dress and into her pajamas.

With the children asleep, Emma and Regina had just enough together time before they, too, became unconscious. In the darkness of their room, the couple held each other in their arms and were already reminiscing about the day.

"I can't believe Dakota drank four glasses of cider," Emma mused.

"She never drinks that much of mine," Regina pouted.

Soft laughter filled the room as Emma tightened her hold on Regina. "We've got some pretty cute kids, huh?"

"Except for when they drink other people's cider, yes," Regina said through muffled giggles.

Emma felt herself already drifting off, her eyes feeling heavy. "Love you, Gina."

"I love you, too."

"Mmm, 'night. Happy Halloween," Emma mumbled.

Regina snuggled closer to Emma until they were touching noses. "Goodnight. Happy Halloween."

* * *

**A/N** - For "bljluvsr." Enjoy :-)


End file.
